


Never Gonna Give You Up

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Crack, it's just crack.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Never Gonna Give You Up

Gabriel felt a rush of joy, he had Chat Noir held off of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug’s choice was to give up her earrings or let him fall. Her helper heroes were sprawled across the platform, taken out. All of Paris was watching through Prime Queen’s lens, there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong. Then, Ladybug started to speak, “Hawkmoth!  You don’t have to do this!

Don’t have to do this? How could she know? He did have to do this! For his family! He yelled at Ladybug, “Of course I do! Now choose what you give up, your miraculous, or your partner!”

Ladybug turned to face Chat Noir, and with tears streaming down her face she said, “Chat, I’m never gonna give you up!” She spoke to the camera next, “Paris, I’m never gonna let you down. I’m  never gonna run around and desert you. ” What was the foolish girl going on about?

Chat Noir squirmed in his grip, “Don’t cry Ladybug,” he yelled, “I'm never gonna make you cry!”

The girl yelled back, “Don’t worry Chat!  I’m never gonna say goodbye!” Okay, this was idiotic. He threw Chat Noir off the Tower.

For whatever reason, as the boy was falling, he called back up to Ladybug, “Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!” Gabriel did not have much time to contemplate this fact however, because as soon as Chat Noir fell he was hit square in the chest with a yellow and black top. Ladybug’s yoyo zipped down and caught Chat Noir before Rena Rouge picked up the fallen baton and hurled it down to the boy so he could free himself from his predicament. Carapace’s Shell-ter went up around the heroes and Hawkmoth as the stupid cat boy reached the platform.

Queen Bee smirked, “You know, that was really satisfying.”

“Heck yeah!” Rena Rouge exclaimed as her illusions of the downed superheroes disappeared. 

“What could have been more poetic?” queried Carapace.

“Absolutely nothing!” Chat Noir seemed to find it necessary to add.

“One thing.” Ladybug said.

“What?”

And she grabbed her partner and kissed him. Kissed him! Gabriel was disgusted. Teenagers and their hormones. Even though he was frozen and captured, he could find comfort in the fact that at least Adrien was not one to be standing on the Eiffel Tower in a spandex suit, kissing a superhero. Gabriel was dejected and disappointed in himself. These were kids! He should have been able to defeat them easily!

Where could it all have gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed, but also a little proud.


End file.
